Dark Secrets
by anakinsjedi349
Summary: This time Padme is the one with a dark secret. Right after she and Anakin marry, the past comes back and is pushing her husband away...can he get her back in time?
1. Dark Life

Author's Note: This story begins before Anakin and Padme met, but then soon skips ahead to when they married.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Wars characters that is owned by George Lucus.

Summary: Anakin has always kept some secrets, but Padme has one that she can't run away from and which lives inside her.

Chapter 1: Dark Life

A petite eleven-year-old girl walks alongside a tall man in a dark cape. She has never met her parents and grew up here. The only thing she knows about herself is that

her name was typed on a piece of paper found in her basket which she was found in when she was less than a year old. She has never heard of her parents and will

never forgive them fully for leaving her and not even trying to look. Her master is a powerful Sith who is called Dark Sith Lord Morphus. He is like my father. I am that

girl. My life from as far back as I can remember has been with Master. He has taught me everything I need to know.

He is also an extremely knowledgeable man who has forced me to read and learn to speak so that one day his dream will come true of me taking over his ship. I may have

given him too much credit in his description. He may be these things, but he is extremely evil and has tried to instill that since I was chosen as his Padawan. I grew up

here being respected because of my master. He has put me through many strenuous training for hours at a time, showing me no mercy and I am forced to work harder

than any of the many other Padawans that reside on the ship. I has become skilled with my double-sided light saber and worked hard to become the most powerful

Padawan on the ship. I am included in meetings and am asked my opinion. I walk alongside my master at this very moment keeping my eyes straight ahead avoiding eye

contact which I have been taught to do.

I am Padme Amidala Naberrie, Padawan of the Great Dark Sith Lord Morphus.

An alarm had been sounded about two a Jedi and his Padawan in the Supply Garage. When we get there the Padawan is unconscious on the ground. The only living

force in the room is Master Qui-Gon-Jin. He is a respected Jedi whom I have heard lots about but never seen before.

His eyes are determined. He is focused, staring into the blodshot eyes of my master, I stand there motionless. I can't explain it. He has a certain aura about which shows

sacrifice and balance. No anger lies within this Master Jedi. Master motions for me to come and help him, but I stand there right behind the battle. Both fight with

enormous strength and skill, but I know who has the likelihood of winning this fatal fight. Master. Though both skills are rivaling each other, he has the most experience

and wisdom.

For some unknown reason, I know I will hate for this Jedi to win because he is so full of spirit. Then my limbs become shaky. My arms force out my light-saber from my

belt. A strange force takes over me and I raise the light-saber in the air. Master has the Jedi on the ground and is planning to slice him in his signature swipe like he had

done to so many others.

My legs approach him. The Jedi has a calm face and is ready to receive his fate. Master raises his light-saber, but I am there first. My swing slices off Master's head,

making it drop to the cold, hard, floor and his body soon after.

I am stunned at myself. The father I never had was dead. What was worse is that I killed him. He taught me everything he knew and I had finally earned his respect.

My body is back under my control and I stumble back a few steps, falling onto the floor. Master Qui-Gon-Jin approaches me and stares at me with first a cold face, then

a curious one.

"Were you his Padawan?"

I am silent from my first shock but a nod comes and he offers me his hand.

"Thank you. If anybody else finds out you have betrayed your master, you will surely be killed. If you show myself and my Padawan put of this ship, you can come

back with us." The Jedi Master is offering a deal I know will save my life. I have no other choice.

Master Qui-Gon picks up his Padawan over his shoulders and we run to the shuttle garage, no too far away. An alarm has been sounded and Qui-Gon has put his

apprentice in the closest ship to the opening of the garage.

He turns to me, "Open the garage and quickly come run back to the shuttle."

I follow his directions and before I know it, I am soaring through the galaxy away from the home I had known.

"Now that I am in debt to you for saving my life, I must know your name, or something about you" says Master Jedi, now much calmer with a kind smile on his face.

"I was Dark Sith Lord Morphus's Padawan. I was abandoned onboard his ship and know nothing of my parents. The only things they left was my name. Padme Amidala

Naberrie. It also says I was born on Naboo. I have just turned eleven today and have just realized I have committed murder upon the closest person I had to a father." I

answer solemnly, the first words I have spoken to him.

"I still find it odd that a padawan of a sith would suddenly turn good. Happy Birthday, even though it will probably do no good. Also my name is Jedi Master Qui-Gon

Jin. You can just call me Qui-Jon."

A rustling comes from behind him and his Padawan has awoken.

"Have a nice nap, Obi-Wan? This is our guest, eleven-year-old, Padme Amidala Naberrie, born on Naboo, I found her on the ship where she was a slave, and the newest

person to save my life. Padme, this is my Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi." Says Qui-Gon.

I turn around and give a faint smile as a sign of hello and Qui-Gon informs me we are actually heading to Naboo. For the rest of the ride, I stare out my window into the

bleakness of space, just realizing for the first time that I had just left my life behind.


	2. Arrival

Author's Note: Soon the story will skip ahead. It is crucial that there is some background though.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars; it is owned by George Lucus

Chapter 2: Arrival

Before I knew it, my eyes found closing in. The sudden bounce of the small ship we were riding in awoke me. All three of us got out of the ship to be greeted by a group

of men and women who must've been on the Senate.

"On behalf of the Senate, we all thank you for taking down a legion of droids and we have recently heard that Sith Lord Morphus which will be a huge help for us." A

man in dark ruby robes slightly bowed his head.

"Thank you for your kindness Senator Hamiro, but the credit for the death of Sith Lord Morphus should go to this young slave girl Padme Amidala Naberrie. She was t

he one who courageously saved my life. I consider it a great favor if you were sent her to be a handmaiden to Queen Oiliba. I have thought about this and would feel it

would be the best suit for someone like Padme." Master Qui-Gon explained.

The strange man's eyes came upon me and gave me a strange stare. "Do you agree with arrangement, young Padme?"

I nodded my head and a large woman in blue robes came forward.

"Do good Padme and take care of yourself", said Qui-Gon saying his goodbye.

"Goodbye Padme and I may good fortune come with you" said Obi Won

"Goodbye and thank you for taking care of me." I say leaving the room with the blue-robed woman.

"You will be in service to the Queen and must realize it is your duty to protect her with your life". The large woman's voice snapped at me sharply and her dull gray eyes

glanced at my fearful face.

"I am Senator Lihain and you may call me by that name."

"Yes, maam" I respond obediently.

Senator Lihain leads me to a flying car and flies me over to a grand looking palace about two hours away from the city, which I landed with Qui-Gon.

We head out and are lead into the Grand Hall.

"This is where you will be working. You are lucky for this a life a leisure for a slave-girl such as yourself", she turns her head to fast, that her pleated red hair burns my

shoulder.

Anger gathers inside me, for I have heard her insulting ever since I have met her. I want to scream out what I really am and pull out my light-saber, which still resides on my belt.

"Gooday Queen Oiliba. I have arrived here to ask you a favor. A slave-girl, Padme," she gives me a hard tug sending me forward. "has been rescued by Master Qui-Gon

Jin and has been suggested as a handmaiden. She can work hard and is obedient."

The queen's eyes inspect me and then her cold glare sends me shivering.

"I will take her in for I greatly respect Master Qui-Gon. Follow me Padme" Queen Oiliba turns around and I follow her into a series of grand rooms. We finally reach a

room with rows of elaborate beds in a huge room, nicely decorated with a line of women in a red uniform are standing.

"This is Padme", she says motioning to the line of girls and women, "This is the rest of the handmaidens that you will be living with."

She walks over to one of the beds at the end. "This is where you will be sleeping and the dresser and desk across from your bed is where you will keep your

possessions and where you will find your uniform." The queen then leaves the room and the women begin to get ready for bed.

A handmaiden for the queen…a big difference and no one will expect or find me…they'll all think the Jedis took me…


	3. Election

For the next year, Queen Oiliba took a liking to me and began treating me like her daughter. She was considered elderly for the position of Queen of Naboo. Her last birthday was less than a month ago and she had just turned 43. Her term as Queen was slowly coming to an end. I had turned out to be much like her and began studying her methods of compromising and how to plan action. She was selfless, her people always came first in her mind.

But even her two terms of being a much-loved queen was coming to an end and candidacies were being elected.

"Padme, please come to my room. There is something I want to discuss with you". I walked up to my queen and sat in the chair across her in her private room.

"As you know, my two terms are almost up, and I feel that the candidates are most untrustworthy. I have known these people for a long time and they have obviously cheated our systems because their records are spotless. They have been smuggling illegal products to Naboo for years". Oiliba finally turns her head silently waiting for my response.

"Then there is little chance for a good ruler to be elected, but its only for a few years".

"It doesn't matter. Even a few years can do lots of damage. The trade markets could go down and a depression could happen or something. I want to see a good ruler in office that I can trust and know can do a good job. I was responsible for this planet and it means everything to me. I would rather die than see it go into the wrong hands." The sound turns to a grim silence like the look on her face.

"Then wouldn't it be good for you to suggest a good person for office? Since the people love you, then I'm sure they would trust your opinion and that person would most likely win." I suggest just now think of the newly-created problem.

"Padme, I trust you. I want you to run for office," My mouth falls open and no words come out. "You are perfect for the job. You are like me and will have me there if you need council. This way I will know my country is in good hands. It is true you are young, but certainly more mature than your years."

"I don't know. It is such a huge job and all the peoples' lives would be in my hands."

After a few hours of persuasion, I decided to run, and surprisingly I won.


	4. Queen

My first few months as Queen Amidala was quite busy with all the traveling through Naboo. I was always busy, and had 9 assassination attempts so far.

It was then I discovered that that was an unusual amount so far and even though I fought hard for not having much protection, my council insisted that I had it. This is when Master Qui-Gon Jin and his Padawan, Obi-Won Kenobi were assigned to be my protection.

The Trade Federation attacked my planet a few days afterward.

"Queen Amidala! Come now!" my handmaiden Dorme called. "We are being attacked!"

Dorme and a few other handmaidens rushed into my closet and began packing. We were boarded onto a ship and launched.

After a few hours of flying, the ship's parts began to break, and then the ship forced itself to land.

We arrived on the desert planet of Tatooie and met Anakin and his mother, Schmi. Both of them were slaves and some of the most welcoming people I had ever met.

Anakin, who was 10 at the time, invited us into his home as strangers after he told us a storm was coming.

Master Qui-Gon sensed a rather large amount of the force in him and knew he needed to be trained.

Anakin was a master in robotics and mechanics and amazed me by the fact that such a young boy could be so skilled.

He was so sweet at that age and asked me if I was an angel. He even predicted that he would marry me someday. I laughed at that sweet remark.

He earned his freedom from his master in a pod-race he flew himself.

Ani said a solemn goodbye to his mother, and we flew back to Naboo.

We also had Jar-Jar Binks on the ship who was a Gungun.

I formed an alliance with his race and we went into battle with the Trade Federation. Little did we know that one of our friends was in greater danger.

Darth Maul had killed Master Qui-Gon Jin and then Obi-Won killed Darth Maul.

That was the last time I saw Obi-Won and Anakin for 10 years. My second term went on and I never really forgot my old friends. But then 10 years later, I was elected the Senator of Naboo, and more assassination attempts had been commited like the one that had happened to my most trustworthy handmaiden and decoy, Dorme.

Master Obi-Won Kenobi and his padawan, Anakin were assigned to protect me….


	5. Kidnapping

A few months later Anakin and I were married secretly on the porch overlooking a beautiful waterfall where we had our first kiss. It was on my retreat in Naboo and I had one of my best friends, Nakio marry us.

After we said our goodbyes, for he was leaving on a three month mission with Obi-Won, I found myself extremely lonely. My love, my husband who I had less than two days with after our wedding, was gone.

And he was off somewhere flying around when he might be in danger or even dead.

"My lady, will you have been in bed for a week already. You must do something. I am beginning to worry." Said Dorme, my most trusted and sensible handmaiden.

"I'm fine Dorme. I'm still eating, sleeping, and talking, aren't I?" I asked with sarcasm.

"I didn't mean in that way m'lady." Replied a rather annoyed Dorme.

"If you are that worried, then go take a vacation somewhere. You look like me and you have my permission to be me. Go along and have fun."

"Very funny m'lady." Says Dorme as she pulls the covers off my fetal-positioned body.

"Not the light!" I yell protecting my forehead.

"There has been a hologram sent by your mother for you to respond immediately." Reports Dorme.

"Probably wants to set me up with some rich, stupid moron who she thinks I should marry."

"No, its different than the last few times. Her tone was much more…weepy". Replies Dorme.

"Few times! She's gone through more bachelors than the amount of senators! But if you say so…" I say stomping off to my dressing room.

After getting dressed, I listen to the message personally and decide to head over to Naboo Surprisingly, my mother sounded serious.

"Dorme, would you please help me pack for Naboo? I am going to visit my mother. It actually sounds rather serious." I ask while she pulls her long black hair into a bun.

"Of course, m'lady. Would you like me to escort you there?" she asks.

"Not this time. You've been working so hard lately and I want you to enjoy yourself.

Who but a mentally insane person wouldn't like to spend a day lounging around next to a waterfall or lay put in the sun? I know you are a little but- ."

"Fine m'lady. If its your orders…" she agrees with slight enthusiasm in her voice.

"Of course, you have my permission, now go and stop depressing me with your worries." I say teasingly while Dorme goes and begins to pack.

I am driven to my ship and we immediately depart. The flight takes a few hours, but we finally arrive on my home-planet of Naboo.

When I arrive at my parents' house, I open the doors to the wide mansion and peak around the rooms.

I did expect them to be here, but then again they weren't expecting…

"Padme!" my mother rushes towards me with a serious face. "It's Diani. She's been kidnapped."

My little sister has been kidnapped. It takes me a few minutes to actually realize that my baby sister may be dead or suffering or …

"Padme, are you alright. You may want to sit down." My body forces itself down into the stiff, red sofa.

"How, when, why, who and where?"

"Diani was here after Sola, Pooja, Ryoo, and your father and I were out. This was about three days ago. We've been searching and she's been on the news. It was just a few hours ago when we found a handwritten note from her." My mother hands me a piece of crumpled paper and lays it in my shaking hands.

Mom and Dad,

I don't have much time to tell you but I'm being kidnapped. The men let me have a few seconds to tell you. I'm sorry. I love you.

Diani

"Do Ryoo and Pooja know about this?" I ask thinking about my nieces, my other sister Sola's daughters.

"They overheard and are devastated. Diani stayed and played with those two all the time. They love her." A pang of guilt come over me thinking about how much extra time I had and never coming over to spend it with my nieces.

"Everyone's outside." My mother leads me to the porch.

"Padme?" my sister Sola lifts her head with a slight smile.

"AUNT PADME!" scream Ryoo and Pooja while charging at me like an angry beast attacking prey.

"Hello you two." I say trying to put on a fake smile.

After hugs and hellos are exchanged, the air fills with silence.

"I need to find her." I say breaking the awkardness.

"Not here in front of the children." My mother reminds me uncomfortably.

"They know, they're not stupid. I won't be back without her." I get up and walk to the door with no one following me.

I guess it makes sense that they don't fully understand after they left me on the _Outcast_, the Sith ship I was left to live on. They didn't raise me and know little about my childhood. Whenever they asked I always walked away or refused.

I get a ride to a ship garage and sneak in. I have already collected my old Sith robes from when I was younger. They are a bit small, but lucky I was quite matured for my age.

When the last worker has left and right after a man has bought a ship, I open the garage and sprint to the little jet before anyone can stop me.

The _Outcast _has one of the best tracking system in the galaxy, and is the only one I have access to. I have no idea of what to do, but this is my best guess.

The only thing at the moment going through my head now that I have time to think is about Anakin.

I haven't seen him for a little over a week and the worries come flooding back in. For all I know, he could be on that very ship fighting Siths.

After a few hours of flying, I know I am close to my homeship….


	6. Scammin Siths

Finally I was in close enough orbit to the _Outcast. _ I really can't believe I'm finally here. But it is just one step closer to finding Diani. But as soon as I enter the ship, the old memories will come rushing back into my head when I step out of my jet and step onto the old rusty floor of the old west wing garage.

I still remember some of the pathways, but the main hall would be the best way to go.

I'm trying to sneak through the halls unnoticed so that no one will see me. They all had the impression that the Jedi had kidnapped me. But then as soon as I remember the closest way to the tracking control center is passing straight through the dormitories.

As soon as I see that hall, a tall red-haired girl opens her door and turns facing me. She stands there for a moment squinting as if I was hard to see, but then stands up straight with a confused expression on her face.

I do the same and then realize its-

"Padme!" the girl comes rushing down the hall and then squeezes me into a hug.

"Rime?" I ask in disbelief.

"For Force's sake Padme! Your gorgeous!" my former best friend compliments.

"Are you insane? You've gotten so tall and your hair is so pretty!" I say admiring her long curly hair.

"What are you doing here?"

I tell Rime my whole story from as soon as I left the ship. Then to go onto telling her about Diani.

"That's awful", says Rime finally getting a word in after my long explanation. "I'll take you to the center right now, but can we please stop at my boyfriend's place. He's been so busy and its close to our two year anniversary."

"Sure." I say thinking about what childhood snob she's dating.

We begin chatting about what's been going on and she starts to describe how much her boyfriend, Haurio, has changed. All I can remember him is as an annoying little snob who always threw a fit when her lost a game.

We finally reach his dorm which is at the end of the hall.

"Do you think I should surprise him?" Rime asks eagerly.

"Do you think he's asleep or something?" I respond.

"No, he's usually just hanging out. I'll just jump in and give him a little scare." She smiles mischievously probably thinking about things that would regularly sicken my mind.

She quietly turns the doorknob and the door swings open revealing a dreadful sight.

Haurio is under his covers with another large lump, obviously a person. I turn to my side to see Rime frozen in shock about what she is seeing.

"What the Hell is going on!" she hollers.

"Rime? This is not what it looks like." He lies.

"What do you think this shit looks like?" she screams, her eyes watering.

"Really it's not" he pleads, still inside the covers.

"I have spent two years of my life being with you and you don't even have the respect to just break up with me before you do this?" Rime now has tears streaming down her eyes, a mixture of anger and sadness.

"I don't want to break up with you." He begs.

"I can't take this right now." Says Rime as she walks right outside the door to calm down.

I take a few more steps closer to the bed.

"You asswipe!" I scream. "You lowlife jackass freak! If I ever see you hurting Rime again, I will come over here and get the largest object I can find and shove it up your ass while watching you squeal!"

"Yeeeesss." He manages to murmur out.

Just then Rime stomps back into the room. "Since you didn't even have the courtesy to break up with me instead of cheating, at least let me know who you're screwing around with." She demands.

"I-I-I can't" he stammers.

"I want to see why you like her so much more than me. I just want to see how pretty she is." Says Rime sarcastically.

Rime then marches over to the bed and pulls a part of the blanket cloaking the girl's head. She rips off the blanket revealing a pretty girl with short, straight, brown hair…in other words, my sister, Diani.

"Diani!" I yell in shock.

"Padme!" she yelps back.

"What the hell are you doing here!" I ask.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she yells annoyed.

"Looking for you!" I holler so loud making Haurio cringe in fear.

"That's Diani?" yells Rime.

"Rime, I am so sorry about my sister. I had no idea. She left a note saying she had been kidnapped." I explain.

"It's not your fault. I'll see you later." She says giving me a hug.

"Diani, get your clothes on." I order.

"No. I am grown up and am not a child." She argues.

"You left scaring the whole family to death thinking you are dead or worse. You scared the hell out of your nieces. Now get your clothes on!" I holler.

"No!"

"Diani, I really suggest you listen to Padme. I've seen her like this and it isn't pretty." Squeaks Haurio.

Diani finally gets up and puts on her half a dress. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" she asks smartly.

"Home."

"NO! I ran away to get away from there. I am not going." She argues once more.

By this time I've had enough, so I pick her up using the force and throw her outside the dorm and then pull her up.

"When I say we're going. WE'RE GOING!" I screech.

Diani and I begin to walk down one of the main hallways when she suddenly stops.

"This isn't fair. You're not even listening to me at all."

"You caused a great amount of stress on the whole family! You could've done something else!"

"Ok, so maybe I should've done something else. But I want to stay with Haurio!" she screams.

"NO! We're going!" I yell.

"You should understand! YOU WERE A SITH LORD!"

"I NEVER SCREWED ANY SITHS!"

Then I hear a thump and turn around to see a tall man beginning to walk towards us.

"Padme?" I hear, but can't really see his face, for this hallway isn't lighted very well.

The man keeps coming forward.

"Anakin?" I say in disbelief.

"What are you doing here?" we both ask at the same time.

"The Sith alarms have gone off and they're after me. My ship is at the other side." He explains.

"My stupid sister here", I say giving Diani a hard nudge, "decided she would like to screw around with some Siths, so I came and got here. We were heading to my ship on the south end. Follow me".

The three of us rush down the hall and eventually reach the jet. I open the garage and then Anakin grabs the steering wheel and rush us out of the ship.

After about an hour Diani falls asleep in the back and I sit up front with Anakin.

Anakin then turns the ship onto autopilot and I get up and sit on his lap.

For the next half an hour, the kisses deepen and we begin to make out.

Then Anakin breaks the kiss and I automatically know its time for his interrogation.

"Padme, what were you really doing on that ship?" he asks.

To avoid the subject, I wrap my arms around his neck and begin another kiss that only lasts for about one minute.

"Padme, please tell me." He begs.

I groan in disappointment, "I was really going to use the tracking system because its one of the best ones in the galaxy." I explain.

"How could you get on?"

"I know some people on there and I knew they could help me. Can we please get back to before?" I plead.

"Ok" was his last words for the flight home until we reached Naboo…


End file.
